Un nouveau sentiment
by CharlyFunny
Summary: Suite de mon OS Un Nouveau Regard. Situé après Zombizou, on revient rapidement sur l'OS d'avant. Adrien, Chat Noir, retourne voir Marinette, parce qu'au fond, elle l'aime tel qu'il veut être aimé.


Hey ! Bon j'ai eu quelques demandes pour une suite à cet OS Miraculous donc le voilà. Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous dis juste que c'est une storyline qui m'est venue à l'esprit en écoutant Kiss me Slowly de Parachute (je sais j'écoute des vieilles musiques, mais l'adolescente en moi est plus que jamais sollicitée lors des moments d'inspiration). J'espère répondre à vos attentes tout en écrivant mon point de vue.

* * *

Depuis ce soir-là, depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Marinette était amoureuse de lui, Adrien la voyait sous un nouvel angle. Il n'avait rien dit, et avait tâché de garder le même comportement. Si elle voulait qu'il le sache, elle préfèrerait sans aucun doute que les mots viennent d'elle et pas de lui qui la confronte sur ses sentiments. Mais il devait bien l'admettre, il se sentait toute chose. Savoir que quelqu'un là, dehors l'aimait vraiment. Elle l'aimait de manière désintéressée et bienveillante. Et Adrien s'en trouvait être un nouvel homme, ou adolescent. Et cela se voyait. Il était plus rayonnant, avait l'air légèrement moins triste en pensant à ses parents. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un vous aime tel que vous le méritez ! Mais là où Adrien avait sûrement fait une erreur, c'était quant à son rapprochement avec la jeune fille.

L'approcher en tant qu'Adrien Agreste était bien entendu impossible. Il l'avait remarqué. Oh il avait bien essayé les jours qui suivirent l'anniversaire de Marinette. Même lorsque le gorille s'était fait akumatisé. Il avait bien essayé mais elle restait encore un peu timide. Trop au goût du jeune mannequin. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé, de nombreuses fois, sous le masque de Chat Noir, sur le balcon de Marinette. Bien sûr au début c'était purement dans le but d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle, et sans se mentir, il aimait bien la regarder et l'écouter parler d'Adrien. Elle avait bien l'air d'être la seule à l'aimer comme ça. Et ça le flattait. Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter quand il aurait dû.

Mais il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens et n'avait pas lieu d'être. S'il continuait il se perdrait sur cette route à cause de son ego et cela finirait en larmes et rage, et probablement avec un petit akuma sur le visage de Marinette.

Adrien était faible et en manque d'amour. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il repoussait l'échéance. Qu'il enfonçait du camembert dans la bouche de Plagg dès qu'il lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Même s'il avait l'impression de devenir de plus en plus narcissique.

Puis après quelque temps, notamment après que Ladybug lui ai avoué qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, il commença à remarquer des choses chez Marinette. Bien entendu il n'oublierait pas sa Lady de sitôt ! Mais il fallait avouer que Marinette avait une chaleur naturelle qui appelait même la plus mesquine des âmes à s'adoucir.

Et c'est dans cet état d'euphorie que Chat Noir, Adrien, observe Marinette parler. Il est assis sur le rebord, les genoux pliés, la tête posé dessus pendant qu'elle est accoudée à la rambarde. Elle regarde vers la Tour Eiffel en parlant d'un truc drôle qu'Adrien avait fait aujourd'hui en classe.

-Et là, elle riait, alors que Madame Bustier venait de quitter la salle, Adrien a…

Puis elle riait encore. Et encore. Mais Adrien en avait assez de ces histoires sur lui, il commençait, si on pouvait le dire comme ça, à se lasser de lui-même.

-Dit Marinette, tu peux me parler de tes autres amis ?

Elle acquiesça et commença sans grande surprise, par Alya.

Il apprit ainsi comment elles s'étaient rencontrées, puis aussi comment elle avait rencontré Nino, et à quand remontait sa première dispute avec Chloé.

L'air se faisait frais, il le voyait sur la chair de poule qui se formait sur le bras de Marinette, même si le reste de son corps n'en montrait rien. La rue était silencieuse, et seulement la douce voix de Marinette brisait ce silence. Doucement Chat descendit de sa place et vint s'accouder juste à côté d'elle. Elle rougit légèrement mais, il n'en remarqua rien, trop concentré sur cette voix si apaisante.

Bien trop rapidement, la porte de la chambre de Marinette s'ouvre et une voix s'élève depuis la trappe.

-Marinette va falloir que t'ailles te coucher !

Marinette répondit positivement à son père puis alla fermer presque entièrement la trappe qui restait ouverte grâce à un petit pot de fleur. Elle rejoint Chat Noir et se reposa comme elle était avant.

-On peut continuer, il ne reviendra pas, sourit-elle.

Et ce sourire. Chat s'en retrouvait tout sourire aussi. Mais une légère bise vint faire frissonner la demoiselle et il se rendait compte qu'elle restait dehors inutilement.

-Tu devrais rentrer Marinette, je vais y aller.

-Mais, elle fronçait les sourcils, tu n'es pas obligé, si tu veux on peut discuter encore un peu.

Elle fait un pas vers lui, les yeux plein d'espoir et lui ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Elle lui prend la main et le ramène à la rambarde ou elle raconte la première fois qu'elle l'a vu à la télé. Chat Noir se relaxe et accepte cet élan d'affection et d'attention qu'il crève de recevoir depuis quelques temps.

Doucement elle ne dit plus rien. Le silence est confortable et ils se trouvent côte à côte sans bouger. Adrien remarque la noirceur du ciel, la lune qui brille fièrement au-dessus de la Tour Eiffel et son reflet dans les yeux de Marinette. Elle les ferme doucement et profite de l'air frais de Paris. Il la regarde et sent dans son sternum comme une pression. Comme avant un examen mais pas tout à fait. Comme avant une chute mais pas tout à fait. Comme lorsqu'il prévoyait sa confession auprès de Ladybug. Comme lorsqu'il aménagea tout un toit pour elle et l'attendait mais en même temps non ce poids qu'il sentait lui était si familier et si étranger en même temps. Les rues étaient vides, ils étaient seuls au monde. Alors au lieu de lutter contre cette pression gigantesque, Adrien répondit aux besoins de son esprit et de son corps.

Doucement, il se tourna vers elle, elle fit de même, avec un regard peu surpris. Il observa ses yeux quelques secondes. Deux orbes bleus, pleins de gentillesses et de tendresses, qui à ce moment-là le regardaient lui. Il tombait directement dedans. Il se pencha légèrement vers son visage, amenant son front à quelques millimètres de celui de Marinette. Il observa son regard assez étonné, mais elle ne reculait pas. Le regard d'Adrien évolua vers ses lèvres, alors qu'elle continuait de le dévisager sans montrer de jugement. Elle le laissait venir. Et ses lèvres. Il les voyait, si proche mais si loin. Doucement, il prit la main de Marinette dans la sienne et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

C'était tendre, et doux. Absolument pas pressé et très calme. Comme une sieste à l'ombre sur un hamac. Comme du miel lorsqu'on a mal à la gorge. Ça fait du bien, et c'est nécessaire.

Toute tension possible quitta le corps d'Adrien ainsi que celui de Marinette. Leurs lèvres posées l'une contre l'autre, main dans la main, c'était un moment précieux. Ce n'était ni extravagant, ni pressé. C'était classe et semblait réfléchi. C'était spécial. Doucement leurs lèvres se mouvaient, Marinette amena sa main libre sur la nuque de Chat Noir et inclina la tête.

Ca restait lent et après quelques minutes, ils rompirent le contact qu'ils rétablirent en posant le front l'un contre l'autre.

Le silence qui pesait dans l'air était beaucoup plus léger qu'ils pensaient. Le sternum d'Adrien était enfin libre, et il comprit à ce moment quelque chose de très importants. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et remarqua que Marinette gardait les siens fermés en souriant. Il caressa sa main de son pouce puis elle le repoussa doucement, toujours en tenant sa main.

-Je…

Elle semblait avoir perdu les mots, et lui aussi. Après tout que pouvaient-ils dire maintenant ?

-Marinette ! Ne me fais pas monter sur le balcon, s'écria une voix féminine.

Elle alterna ses regards entre Chat Noir et la trappe. Puis expira une bonne dose d'air.

-Chat, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, c'est pas grave, je te dis à demain ?

Il fit un pas en arrière et prépara son bâton alors qu'elle hocha la tête. Il lui sourit, et elle lui renvoya puis se faufila dans sa chambre.

Ce soir-là les deux étaient encore plus confus que d'habitude. Allongés dans leur lit respectif, ils fixaient le plafond. A dire vrai, Adrien avait hâte de la voir demain au collège pour voir comment elle se comporterait. Et c'est le cœur léger cette fois-ci qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
